


Direction

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Chekov's useful.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The tropical jungles of Mrennenimus prime are lush, vibrant, stiflingly warm—nothing like the Russian snow Pavel was raised in, but not all that different from the countryside he explored when he grew up. He doesn’t exactly know what the topography was like where he was _born_ , but it doesn’t matter. He might _look_ like a human, but any system in the galaxy, any planet, any continent—Pavel can _always_ find his way. It’s why Hikaru affectionately refers to Pavel as his personal compass. Now Pavel’s a compass for the whole Enterprise: the best navigator in the fleet. He’s proud to be added to the away team and knows that no one else could do it. 

Three red shirts beam down with them, setting up camp where Spock suggests, but when more readings need to be gathered, Pavel is the one they send forth. For whatever reason, the dense atmosphere only allows for local readings—the tricorders can’t see beyond a meter around them. That’s perfectly fine when Pavel’s along for the ride. He’s beaming as he accompanies Hikaru over the thick underbrush, knowing that he’ll get to boss his best friend around even though he’s still just technically an ensign. 

When they’re far enough from camp, taking readings of absolutely everything they can, Hikaru asks, “What’s that smug look for?”

“You need me,” Pavel answers, even liking the way it sounds. Hikaru scoffs, fondly rolling his eyes, but Pavel insists, “You do! You’re already lost. I bet you hawe no idea where camp is.”

Hikaru pauses, then gestures vaguely to his right. Pavel happily shakes his head. “Not ewen close.”

Hikaru tries again, and Pavel just laughs, because that one’s even more off. Hikaru sighs and admits, “Alright, alright, I need my trusty navigator.”

“You’re welcome.”

“But _you_ need your pilot.”

Pavel snorts. “No, I don’t. We are on foot!”

“What if you twist your ankle on all these tree roots? Who do you think’s going to carry you back?”

Pavel laughs delightedly, because he knows Hikaru really would carry him, just like he’d carry Hikaru. He still knows he’s won. Hikaru shakes his head and chuckles, “Okay. In all seriousness... yeah. It’s pretty awesome having you around.” He even reaches out to squeeze Pavel’s shoulder, which is strangely touching. Pavel’s smirk melts into a warmer smile.

He reaches up to squeeze Hikaru’s hand, and they continue through the foliage, until it’s time for Pavel to faithfully guide them home.


End file.
